Drag
This article is about the Drag tool in Powder Game and Powder Game 2. For the Elemental Box tool with the same name, see Drag (Elemental Box). is dragged, it turns into powder. Pen-S 9 was used here.]] Drag is a tool in Powder Game and Powder Game 2 that allows elements or objects to be dragged around. If pen-s is set on higher numbers, the drag radius becomes bigger, and therefore more elements can be dragged. Properties *If one were to set both of the selections (right and left mouse buttons) on drag, then he or she would be able to click once, hold the drag, and then click other areas with the other selection to drag many elements. This is known as the double-selection method. *Most objects can be dragged, which include bubbles, boxes, balls, fighters, and wheels (rotates only). So far, only players, as well as joints, can only be dragged on Powder Game 2. *Most elements can be dragged. The exceptions include solids (excluding semi-solids), fire, and laser. *If nitro is dragged, it will normally explode. If soapy is dragged, it will normally turn into a bubble. To avoid either event, using small quick clicks around the nitro or soapy, or simply dragging carefully, is necessary. Moving the mouse suddenly can cause a nitro explosion or soapy bubble. *Stone also reacts when dragged quickly; it turns into powder. Using this trick, it is known that the dragging radius is actually a slightly-rotated octagon, not a circle. This is shown at the upper-right corner of the page. *Semi-solids (wood and vine) can be dragged, despite acting like solids. *If a solid element is dragged and then turned into an element which is not solid afterwards, it flies to the position of where the drag ended. This unusual trick is called the "Drag Trick". *Objects, and elements in Powder Game 2, can be dragged with size-0 drag. The player can drag as many objects as he or she wants if the double-selection method is used. * Glass is the only solid that reacts when being dragged. It turns into stone, which then turns into powder since the stone is being dragged. * Despite real-life physics, it is impossible to drag an element through a liquid. Drag trick and magma.]] The drag trick is based on a glitch for solids. If they are dragged, they do not move, but the dragging force is stored in the dots. If the solid is then turned into a liquid, powder, or any other non-solid element, the dragged dots suddenly start to move. A simple way do see the drag trick can be done with ice and magma: #Make block of ice. #Drag it upward (nothing will happen). #Melt spot which was dragged with a lighter element, for instance with magma – water will follow the drag path. For an example, see the upload by GRINCH. The same trick can also be done with any solid by using virus. The solid can't be dragged, but as soon it gets infected by virus, the virus particles start following the drag path. This trick is also possible with bomb and virus ball. However this trick can't be tested with the semi-solids wood and vine, because these elements can be dragged in its solid state, nor with glass, since it reacts upon dragging. Category:Powder Game tools